Doll logs/2013
Signature dolls Picture Day Back-of-the-box blurb It's the one day of the year that has all the ghoul's hair standing on end; well hopefully not. It's Picture Day! Where the click of the shutter can bring the shudders especially since these are the picture that will haunt their place in the Fearbook forever. Quotes *Picure Day is totes anticlimatic for me... (Draculaura) *I rule on Picture Day... and every other day. (Cleo de Nile) *I hope they get my good inside. (Spectra Vondergeist) *Hope face doesn't freeze this way. (Abbey Bominable) *I'm totally amped for Picture Day! (Frankie Stein) *I hope this photo isn't a total wash. (Lagoona Blue) *I think this picture will be a hit. (Operetta) Back-of-the-box messages *Voted biggest heart. (Draculaura) *Voted Most Likely to leave a legacy. (Cleo de Nile) *Voted'' beast'' imagination. (Spectra Vondergeist) *Voted Most Likely to chill out. (Abbey Bominable) *Voted Most Likely to energize a friendship. (Frankie Stein) *Voted Most Likely to go with the flow. (Lagoona Blue) *Voted Most Likely to be in the spotlight. (Operetta) Fearbook Each doll comes with a photo, and a fearbook. Shortened and updated versions of the characters' profiles are printed on the back of the boxes. San Diego Comic-Con International dolls 2013 Box comic Printed on differents sides of the box of 2013 SDCCI doll is a comic showing how Webarella catched Cat Tastrophe. On the back of the box, she is seen shaking hands with Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and signing an autograph to Jackson Jekyll. Back of the box description Theres a new face of justice keeping an eye... or eight... out for super villians in the city. Her name is Webarella and this hauntingly heroic multi-tasker is starting to make unlife sticky for the bad guys. Can an invitation to join the Power Ghouls soon be caught up in her web? Villians soon find out that tangling with Webarella... weaves them no place to hide. Quotes *You can get a real fly's eye view of th city from here. *Stick around, ghouls- I've got justice on the line! *Lets dance... Kitty Cat! *And here I was worried about how they were going to spin the story *I love tying up on my loose ends. Diary The 2013 SDCCI Webarella doll comes with a diary containing iCoffin texts of Clawdeen Wolf. Comic Included with the doll is a comic booklet that tides in with the ones from the Power Ghouls line. Other dolls Power Ghouls Quotes *A Howling Force For Justice (Wonder Wolf) *The Justice that goes bump in the night. (Polterghoul) *The Crafty Kitty of Chaos. (Catastrophe) *Charging Up the Power of Justice! (Voltageous) Scaris: City of Frights '' '' Back-of-the-box blurb The ghouls from Monster High are haunting to The City of Frights for an international fashion competition where the winner will become THE apprentice to world famous designer Madame Ghostier. It is the chance of an unlifetime... or is it'?' Follow our ghouls above and below the cobblestone streets as they cheer on old friends, make new ones and discover that not everything is always as it screams. Quotes *Drawn to the City of Frights (Catrine DeMew) *I have a hard time scaling back. (Jinafire Long) *Mi familia gives strength to my bones. (Skelita Calaveras) Profiles Whereas the three deluxe dolls of older characters came with a back-of-the-box message about the trip to Scaris, the three deluxe dolls of new characters come with the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Monster High'' website. Sketchbooks The six deluxe dolls of the Scaris: City of Frights each come with a booklet that has either one of three functions, but in general the collection can be considered one of sketchbooks. Catrine's sketchbook is only that, a sketchbook filled with art but no text. Ghoul's Night Out Back-of-the-box blurb After a work of killer final exams these ghouls are ready to blow of some scream, so they've put togheter a plan that will maximize every minute of their weekend. They'll be dressed to thrill in their freakishly fabulous best, completely ready to paint the town dead... as long as they can make it back home in time for curfew. Go Monster High Team!!! Back-of-the-box messages *Time for the purrfect cheer! *We're up to scratch & ready to win! 13 Wishes Back-of-the-box blurb When she discovers a genie and her lamp in the attic of Monster High, Howleen Wolf believes her dreams of popularity are only a wish away. But in the monster world, genies don't grant three wishes, they grant 13! Now Howleen is about to discover that each wish come with a dark side and soon she finds herself under a spell of tempation that wreaks havoc on the student disem-body of Monster High. So Join Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Abbey Bominable and the rest of Monster High ghouls as they strive to save Howleen... and the very soul of Monster High! Quotes The real nightmare would be if you read my diary! (Twyla) I wish you wouldn't read my diary. (Gigi Grant) Music Festival Quotes *Where is stage for Yetish FOLK MUSIC? (Abbey Bominable) *Just point me to where it's THE LOUDEST. (Venus McFlytrap) *I need a SCARY COOL BEAT and space to DANCE. (Clawdeen Wolf) *OH MY GHOUL! It's our song come on! (Draculaura) *WE HAVE A SONG? (Clawd Wolf) Ghoul Spirit Back-of-the-box blurb What: Monster High Pep Rally! When: Noon Where: Gym Why: Come show your Ghoul Spirit and yell your brains out for our Monster High teams! Classroom *A scary cool mixture of friends. (Cleo de Nile & Ghoulia Yelps) *Recipe for Disaster. (Heath Burns & Abbey Abominable) I Heart Shoes *Aren't these shoes just a scream? (Draculaura and Cleo de Nile) I Heart Fashion Quotes *3 gore-geous outfits to creepify your closet (Clawdeen Wolf and Scarah Screams) Back-of-the-box messages Dead Tired Quotes *The beast way to find out your ghoul friends aren't shallow. (Lagoona Blue) *Feels like it's been a hundred years since my last creepover. (Robecca Steam) *A creepover is just the thing to lift the spirit. (Spectra Vondergeist) *Sweet steams, ghouls. (Robecca Steam) *A restless spirit can barely keep her eyes open. (Spectra Vondergeist) *I think it's time for me to wave goodnight. (Lagoona Blue) Category:Doll logs